How To Save a Life
by CheeryRae
Summary: New student, Raine Taylor, arrived at Tree Hill not knowing what to expect. But the story of six best friends who fell apart at the seams quickly enthralled her... Especially seeing as no one seemed to know why.
1. Breakaway

**How To Save a Life  
Chapter One: Breakaway  
R&R!**

* * *

_No Mary-Sue's, promise. I don't even like my OC, honestly. Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, nor do I own Breakaway, sadly. Maybe next time ;)_

_Pairings: Undecided as of yet. Opinions welcome on it :)_

* * *

_I'll take a risk,  
Take a chance,  
Make a Change  
and Breakaway_

_"Breakaway,"-Kelly Clarkson_

The sun filtered through the clouds as she stepped outside her door, dressed in jeans and a simple white t-shirt. She hadn't wanted to look like she was trying too hard, yet she didn't want to blend into the background. Which was why she also wore a stylish black scarf and pumps. Her hair was poker straight, which was natural, and flicked out at the ends. Raine Taylor wasn't the prettiest girl around, and was very average, but wanted to stand out in her new school.

But not enough to attract attention. Raine was much more comfortable with observing.

Moving schools wasn't an easy thing to do, especially when you're seventeen, but she had a positive outlook. She believed great things would transpire in Tree Hill, she could just feel it. Hopefully, Raine could make a few friends and get through her last year of High School with relatively no drama.

She had opted to walk to school alone; abandoning thoughts of taking her parents car once she saw the sun breaking through. Her older sister was sulking in her room, so Raine chose to just ignore her completely. Callie could be very emotional and moody, and Raine just generally stayed away when she got too moody.

Raine had to admit, she was impressed with the neighbourhood and town. Raine couldn't wait to immerse herself in the aura of Tree Hill - a quaint, cosy town that was so different to her former Dublin City. The aura reeked calmness and relaxation. Raine could hardly say she didn't like those things.

Raine spotted the school in the distance, and looked at it with peaked interest. She had been to see the principal, and had seen the school up close, but it looked so different now that it was filled with students roaming around the school.

The grass was freshly cut, the smell being the only testimony to the statement though because all traces of cut grass had been cleaned. The walls were painted a fresh white, as she could still see traces of graffiti underneath the paint. Students chatted harmoniously as they walked around, smiling and laughing as they interacted.

She entered the school with a deep breath. It was strange starting school at seventeen, she felt as if she were thirteen again.

Only this time, she knew _no one._

Pushing that worrying thought out of her mind, she scanned the halls. Raine remembered the principal showing her to her locker, but struggled to recognise it from all the others now. She glanced down at her number and began searching.

After much apologies and questions to others, she found her locker. Raine had then fumbled with the lock for five minutes before someone took it from her.

"Are you new?" He asked softly, opening the locker with ease.

He was tall and lean with dark, blue eyes that conveyed his seemingly friendly nature. He had dirty blond hair and a killer smile, from what she could see.

"Y-yeah. My first day today… kind of nervous, to be honest."

He smiled and reached to open the locker beside her, "You've no reason to be, people are generally nice around here."

"Thanks. So what's your-" Raine was cut off by whistles from a boy standing not too far from the blond boy. He was howling loudly at a girl walking down the hallway.

Raine took a minute to study the girl. She carried herself with confidence and charm, winking occasionally at the students passing by that she assumingly knew. Her dark brown hair was straight and reached her breasts, and Raine couldn't help but notice how her hair shined. She had a body that every girl would die for; curvaceous, but not overweight or skinny. It seemed she had everyone at her command, but walked alone. Raine found this interesting.

She turned to the boy beside her to find him wearing a scowl, which suggested he was angry - but looking closer, Raine found regret and … longing? In his eyes. She was very intrigued now.

"Erm.. Are you okay?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then sent her a small smile, "Fine.. I've got to go to class now, but it was nice meeting you. You'll be fine today."

"Thanks again… what's your name?"

"Lucas," He replied, "Lucas Scott. Yours?" He began taking steps back as the bell rang, and she had to shout, "Raine Taylor," over the hoards of students rushing to class.

He nodded to indicate he had heard and waved goodbye, walking in the opposite direction.

Raine inhaled and exhaled deeply. That had been interesting to say the least.

* * *

She was late; that much Raine was aware of as she rushed into her class. Her face was bright red and her was in a mess, she was sure. Running through three corridors when you don't really know your way is not a smart idea. Raine had tripped several times before a student offered to show her the way. Raine would have to thank that girl later, but she had been to frazzled to at the time.

"Are you Raine Taylor, the exchange student from Ireland?"

"Yeah," She breathed, still embarrassed and red in the face as she kept her eyes away from the pupils.

"Do you want to tell us a bit about yourself, Ms. Taylor?"

"Er… not really, sir."

He laughed good-naturedly, along with some people in the class, "That's fine, I see you're a bit shy. I'll put you next to Marvin then, not a friendlier face in the class!" He gestured to an empty seat down the back, "Marvin raise your hand."

The boy raised his hand, smiling widely at Raine in a way that she found slight disconcerting - or she would have, had he not looked so friendly.

She paid full attention to her English class, drinking in everything he was saying with renewed enthusiasm for English. The teacher had been very nice; and Raine felt obliged to try harder because of that.

Half way through the class, she felt a nudge. She turned to Marvin, surprised. "Did you nudge me?"

"Yeah. Hey. I didn't really get to introduce myself. Call me Mouth, not Marvin. You can probably guess why they call me Mouth.. Anyhow, I'd be happy to help you on your first day. I know how hard it is making friends sometimes."

She smiled, "Thanks, that would be really helpful." A thought suddenly struck her, "So you know everyone here, yeah?"

"Well, yeah. I have been here quite some time," He joked.

"There was this girl who was in the corridor today - really pretty. She had brown hair and guys whistled as she walked… she seemed to be popular, but walked alone-" Raine was cut off by Mouth.

"Brooke Davis. Yeah, she's amazing. She's kind, friendly, popular and.. Beautiful," He finished, a smile gracing his features.

"Oh.. You and her?"

He laughed quietly, "No. I wish! Joke. But we are really good friends. She's a good person, and anyone would be lucky to have her as a friend."

"You have feelings for her, definitely!" Raine accused with a playful smile.

"No, no. I did once, but they faded. She's protective of me though… like a big sister would her little brother. I'll introduce you two sometime. If you know Brooke, people will know you."

"I see. I met Lucas, too-"

His eyes widened, "He and Brooke _talked_?"

"Um, no. I don't seem to remember mentioning that.."

Mouth quickly changed the subject, and she was rather impressed by how easily he did it, too. "Your accent is really cool. I love it, loads of people will be asking you to pronounce things. Which part of Ireland are you from?"

"Dublin," I answered with a bright smile, "Though I was from the 'posh' are and constantly dubbed a snob. Even though I'm not."

"I believe you," He chuckled, "I can't believe Mr. Grange hasn't told us to be quiet yet.."

"I think he's just giving me time to make friends. He seems like a really nice teacher."

Mouth nodded, "One of the best."

"Sound."

"Sound?"

"Yeah, like nice or whatever. You don't say that over here?" Mouth shook his head, "You can say 'Oh, he's sound' or 'That's sound!' kind of thing?"

"I'd say awesome or sweet."

"And dude?" Raine laughed, but seeing Mouths straight face quickly realised he was being serious. "Oooh. That's cool, I should get used to it." There was a pause, "Dude."

They both laughed and Raine felt her heart lift at the fact that she had made a friend already. Mouth was going to be one of her best friends here, she knew it. Raine knew everything, or so she liked to think.

At lunch, Mouth graced Raine with his presence, choosing to sit with her rather than his usual friends. Well, she didn't know that for sure but he had just sat down beside her. She had found that Mouth seemed popular with everyone, and had many friends scattered throughout the school. She wouldn't be surprised if he had lunch with someone different everyday.

"Oh, there's a game on tonight. You wanna' go?" He asked, swallowing a piece of his sandwich.

"Sure. Is it football? What time? How will I get there?"

"Basketball, seven. We can walk together, if you like. Football isn't really a big sport here, basketball is more the Tree Hill sport. We're pretty good."

"You play?"

"No, but I have some friends that do." He remembered something then because he added, "Lucas does, actually. You'll see him play."

"Awesome," She teased. "Now show me some of your other friends."

The two shared another laugh and she saw his gaze linger on a redhead sitting across the way, his eyes becoming glazed over as he took her in.

"Oh, it's her you like."

"Yeah, unfortunately." He sighed.

Raine looked closely at the girl from where she was sitting, "She doesn't seem your type." She figured blunt would be the way to go.

"No, she doesn't. Who says everyone has to have a set type though? Who says we have to stick to cliques and groups that won't matter once this year is finished? I'm not going to. She's beautiful, talented and has a secret heart of gold. But we're not each others type, apparently…" He stopped. "It doesn't matter anyway, she doesn't like me. We've established as much. We're friends though."

Raine took one look at Mouths sullen expression and said her next words gently, "It must be hard to be friends with someone when you're in love with them."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think? Pairings are very open atm, but there's definitely history! But It's more mystery and stuff. You'll see - the next chapter will get the ball rolling.**_

_**Raine isn't a Mary-Sue by the way, she isn't perfect. She's averagely smart and that's it. She hasn't any hidden art or singing talents, she isn't charming and endearing and her looks are average at best.**_

_**Anyway, Raine isn't the key character of the story. She's the catalyst kind of thing.**_

_**Anywhoser, reviews are appreciated. Especially seeing as this is my first OTH :D**_

_**CheeryRae x**_


	2. Saints and Sinners

**How To Save a Life  
****Chapter Two: Saints and Sinners  
****R&R**

* * *

_Anyone can loose it all  
Anyone can loose it all  
If you don't heed your warnings call  
Anyone can loose it all_

_Anyone can make a mess  
Anyone can make a mess  
Just take so much and make it less  
Anyone can make a mess_

_When you got time and streets making saints & sinners  
Ink on sheets makin' losers and winners  
Well it's not what your dreams should be_

__

Anyone can be a saint  
Well anyone can be a saint  
Well you just forget that you ain't  
Well we can go and be a saint

Anyone can be a star  
Well anyone can be a star  
We'll just get in your car  
And we can go and be a star

"_Saints and Sinners" -- Paddy Casey_

* * *

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**Thanks to -- **_shaybay55 _**and **_sweetgirl73 _**for reviewing!**_

_**~*~*~*~**_

The table that usually busted with chatter and laughs was silent, all the occupants too engrossed in their own thoughts to pay attention to the others. Of course, Raine was too busy thinking of what the basketball game was going to be like to even pay attention to her dinner. She definitely didn't acknowledge her sullen mother, nervous sister or pensive father. She didn't really want to either; she was sick of the fights between Callie and their Dad.

However, her little brother, Jason, had been making sound effects with his light saber for the last ten minutes. He enjoyed the silence of the night, it meant he could be as loud as he wanted while playing with his Star Wars toy.

Raine was looking forward to the game; she could see Lucas again, something she had been anticipating with excitement, and she could see how good the basketball team really was in Tree Hill.

In her previous school, Basketball hadn't been a very popular sport. Raine didn't like sport, so it hadn't mattered to her much either way, but her friend had been a sports fanatic and he took her to all the games. She had humoured him every time and gone with him. But, in hindsight, there hadn't been many basketball games. Maybe one or two -- but they were always the girls teams. Boys weren't very fond of basketball in Dublin, but she supposed things were very different in America.

Raine glanced at her watch and gasped, it read _6:55 _clearly and she hopped off her chair, "I've got to go meet Mouth at the top of the road, I'll see you later!"

"See you later, sweetheart. Be careful." Her mother, Niamh, replied.

"Be careful." Her father, Diarmud, echoed seriously. "Keep out of trouble and keep yourself safe… I don't know if I should trust this Mouth fellow--"

"Dad, he's not like that. He's just a really nice guy that's just my friend… nothing more, nothing less."

He looked like he wanted to object, but nodded. "Okay then, but don't…"

"I know, don't get into trouble.. Be careful.. Honestly, I'm only going to a basketball game!"

"First night in the school, though. And first time going out here… we don't know what to expect." her mother answered, helpfully.

"Have fun, kiddo." Callie smiled, winking at her sister before returning to her room. _Strange.. _Raine thought, referring to her sisters cheerful wink.

She dismissed all thoughts on her family and bounded out the door with a light heart and excitement running through her bones.

~*~*~*~*~

The hall was bursting with an energy, a lively, vivacious atmosphere that Raine absorbed with great vigour. The stands were nearly filled with students, all awaiting noisily for the game to start. Cheerleaders were on the sidelines, practicing moves and cheers before the team came out.

Raine turned to Mouth, a smile lighting her face. "It's brilliant!"

"Yeah, it is." He replied before taking her hand, "Come on, you can sit with me in the commentators box."

"You commentate?" Raine asked, surprised.

He nodded and laughed, "It's my dream job."

They arrived to the box within minutes, and just as they sat down the team jogged out. Screams and applauds were heard all around the court, the cheerleaders waving their pom-poms high in the air as they jumped up and down.

To Raine's surprise, she recognised three of the girls on the cheerleading squad. Brooke was at the front -- and was obviously the captain, while Rachel stood behind her and to the right wearing a beaming smile. The girl that helped Raine find her English class was also there, and she watched them cheer for a minute before looking back at the basketball team.

"There's Lucas, Ray." Mouth pointed out and she nodded.

"Oh yeah… Is he any good? And I like the nickname."

"Any good? He's brilliant. I like the name, too." He then leaned forward to the mic, "Hello Tree Hill and welcome to the game of the _season_!" His announcement was met with cheers, "Chapel Hill and Tree Hill have been rivals since the start…"

Raine stopped listening to Mouth here and looked back at the game._ This will be fun… _She thought for the third time that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The whistle for half-time blew, and Chapel Hill ran towards their coach with determined expressions. They were at level with Tree Hill now, and just needed to push a little to make it out in front.

Raine saw the captain of Ravens walk towards the water bottles, while the rest of the team raced towards their coach. She saw him scan the cheer squad before his eyes stilled for a moment, seemingly focusing in on someone. He then shook his head and jogged towards Whitey, his head downcast as he did.

She noticed the captain of Chapel Hill approach the cheerleaders, a smirk across his face. He stopped at Brooke, leaning forward, and saying something to her. Raine couldn't hear because she was in the box, but she knew Brooke didn't like it as in the next minute, Brooke pushed him away. He stumbled back slightly, but still wore his cocky expression. He leaned forward again, ignoring the repercussions of what his actions could be.

Raine glanced over to the players for a moment and found that Lucas was watching the scene with clenched fists, he then looked over to the captain and tilted his head. The Captain looked at Brooke and began walking towards them.

Raine had to see this.

She wasn't a girl for gossip or bitching, but something about Brooke and Lucas attracted her greatly. Not in a 'I fancy you' way, but in a way that interested her. Their behaviour was of great intrigue and she felt the need to delve deeper into their minds.

Without even saying bye to Mouth, she walked out of the commentators box and towards the cheerleaders. Or rather, the seat closest to them.

As she approached, she heard the captain say something to the Chapel player. "Go back to your own school, Grey." He warned, "And stay away from the cheerleaders."

"Is that a threat?" 'Grey' asked as he laughed, "Because I gotta' tell ya' Scott, I'm not afraid of you." _So that's his name, Scott.. _

Brooke decided to intervene here and put one hand on an advancing Scott., "Leave it, Nate. He's just scum."

"You weren't saying that last night, baby."

And that's when all hell broke loose.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It all happened in a blur, in a minute of rage and most probably, jealousy. Nate --which Raine presumed was his name -- had hit Grey in the face, hard. Grey had been expecting it though and ducked, but had then been met with Nate shoving him to the ground. Grey stood angrily, then chose to punch Nate in the face.

The fight between the two commenced, and soon enough, all the basketball players were in a brawl.

Raine spotted Brooke attempted to force Nate and Grey apart, pleading and shouting at them to back off each other. "He's not worth the trouble, Nathan! Just leave it. Grey get lost!" She then stepped between them and Raine watched on in horror as the next hit landed in Brooke's stomach. She gasped and doubled over, clenching her stomach. Her eyes were wide and Raine knew she was winded.

Fury was now blazing in Nathan's eyes and in that moment, Raine thought he might kill Grey.

"You bastard," Brooke spat at Grey, smacking him soundly in the face. His face registered shock and Whitey ran towards them,

"Break it up. Scott, you're in trouble! Get over to the bench, _now." _It was then that Raine realised that Chapel Hills coach was breaking up the other players.

"He just punched, Brooke, coach." Nathan objected, glancing at Brooke who still had one hand on her stomach.

"I'm fine, Nathan. Don't get yourself into anymore trouble." A ghost of a smile appeared on Nathan's face before a girl ran forward.

Raine realised with a start that it was the girl who helped her find her English class. "Are you okay, Brooke?"

Brooke turned to her in surprise, "I'm fine, Haley."

Haley's eyes widened and she stepped away then, as if realising she had done something not allowed. A scowl replaced her worried expression, "Right."

Raine couldn't believe they hadn't said anything to her yet, sitting not one foot away and listening intently to everything being said.

She had just become enthralled in Brooke's story, and it wasn't even the start.

~*~*~*~*~

Questions burned her mind, like why Nathan was so protective of Brooke? Why Haley had thought speaking to Brooke was a mistake? _Why?_

She decided that she needed to talk to Mouth, and quickly. The match had been cancelled, both sides had to forfeit due to all the fights. Nathan may have started the first fight, but others had started fights on Lucas and other Tree Hill players.

Raine waited patiently for Mouth outside the school, observing the students gossip excitedly and talk about what the 'possibilities of tonight brought'. Raine didn't really know what they were talking about but figured that it could help her piece together what was going on.

"Ready?" He asked her, his friendly and cheerful smile no longer present on his face.

"Yeah, you okay?"

He nodded, "I just never wanted tonight to end like it did…. I mean, no one likes it when people fight but.." He sighed.

"I know what you mean." They began walking home and Raine decided to ask while they were still on the subject,

"What just happened, Mouth? Honestly, I mean. There's more to it than what I know."

He sighed and nodded once more, "Yeah, there's more to it. It's nothing big though… but they're not friends anymore."

"Who?"

"God, you've missed so much." He felt his heart get heavy as he anticipated telling Raine the story, "They were best friends last year, the six of them."

"Six?"

"Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Jake and … and--" His voice caught and he swallowed thickly, "Peyton." His voice was a whisper, his eyes broken and he looked on the verge of crying.

Raine was almost afraid to ask, but she had to. Her insatiable curiosity had to be sated, "Peyton? I haven't seen her around. Does she--"

"Peyton's gone, Raine." His voice cracked and tears welled in his eyes. All Raine could do was watch in silent horror as he broke down.

~*~*~*~*~

_**Well? Told ya' things would heat up ;) And no, there will be no relationship between Raine and Lucas. I just want to make that clear because as I read over this, I kind of made it seem otherwise.**_

_**Anyway, reviews are welcomed.**_

_**CheeryRae x**_


	3. A Cheerleading Incident

**How to Save a Life  
Chapter Three: A Cheerleading Incident.**

_I like people and I like them to like me, but I wear my heart where God put it, on the inside - F. Scott Fitzgerald._

It wasn't the desired outcome when Raine probed about Peyton, and now she wished she had just left it at asking who the six were. Why did she have to be so damn nosy? It was unnecessary and only ever caused her trouble. When would she learn, she didn't know. Raine wasn't a very emotional person, not because she was scarred or anything, but just because she rationalised everything and emotion - well, it couldn't be rationalised. She had her moments like everyone else though, and just like everyone else, she was slightly uncomfortable with the tears slowly falling his cheeks. One at a time, they carved a glistening path of delicate despondency.

"Mouth, you don't have to…" she wasn't even sure where to go with that sentence, and so didn't finish. She struggled with words, and for someone whose best subject was English, she couldn't think of one word.

"I-I… should though. I'm sorry, its just.. We were friends. I knew her, and now - now she's gone." He sniffed, glancing down at his hands. Raine looked around and noticed for the first time that they were simply sitting on a curb in the middle of a street near hers. Hoping no one would come as humiliation would probably follow for Mouth, she focused her attention on him once more to see he was opening his mouth to speak again. "I'm sorry for being such a mess. She hasn't really been talked about."

The question of what happened burned the tip of her tongue, but she held onto it determinedly, all the while withstanding the smouldering of her tongue.

After a few minutes of a pregnant silence, Mouth spoke again. "She died in a car crash. Nothing more, nothing less - or so they claim. No one outside their posse really knows the truth." He looked forlornly at the ground, a frown adoring his pronounced features. There was a sense of nostalgia in his eyes, and Raine chose not to respond. She instead linked her arm through his, silently offering whatever support she could. Mouth gave her that friendly, wide smile - albeit, a little shaky - and she couldn't help but return her own shaky smile.

* * *

There was a buzz about the school the next day, about the explosive fight that had erupted between the most popular groups of the school. Idle gossip and chatter was to be heard all around, and Raine tried to catch the best parts of these conversations as she retrieved books from her locker. There certainly was a knack to opening it.

Someone reached around her suddenly and did it for her, chuckling. Raine turned and realised it was the squinting, blue-eyed boy from last night. Her brain raced to think of his name, and then it clicked - _Lucas. _"Thanks, Lucas. Don't think I'll ever get the hang of these things! Back in Ireland, you had a simple key. Was pretty straight forward."

He smiled, opening his own locker next to her, "Ah, we always have to overcomplicate things. You'll learn eventually!" He seemed to be studiously ignoring the whispering around him, and Raine wanted to get some information from him. But that was for another time, because she knew their acquaintance would be short-lived unless she didn't mention it for now.

"What do you have next? I've the dreaded calculus. I think I'd rather watch paint dry.."

"The feelings pretty much mutual." He laughed, "That's why I'm not doing it! Anyway, I'll see you around." Lucas closed his locker and ran a hand across his buzz cut, obviously about to say something. "Listen - um, thanks. For not asking."

She gave him a trusting smile, "Hey, it's none of my business to ask." Raine shut her own locker and began to move backwards towards class.

"If only everyone adopted that line of thought, eh?" He turned then and walked away, and Raine knew she was, inch by inch, gaining a little trust from that boy. Boy, did this school come with its baggage, Raine mused as she walked.

Shaking her head, she brought herself back to the present - calculus would require her full attentions.

* * *

It was lunchtime on a Thursday when Raine saw it; the sign that called and beckoned her until she couldn't deny it. A large flyer, clearly declaring 'CHEERLEADER TRYOUTS' with much smaller details underneath. The colourful paper had certainly attracted her attention, and in combination with the stark lettering, Raine had been powerless in staying away.

It was the perfect opportunity to delve further into this mystery. She just had to bide her time, and then strike - what could possible go wrong? The only hitch in all this was the fact that Raine was no gymnast, but hey, that was just a minor hiccough in the big picture. She could dance pretty well, and as far as she knew, that was all the Tree Hill cheerleaders really did with the exception of one or two who could flip. Raine sighed and took down the details. The things she did to sate her curiosity.

Mouth found her staring at the flyer, and waved his hand in front of her face, "What are you doing, Ray? Cheerleader tryouts?" He chuckled, "Do you really want to do that? Centre of attention?"

Her cheeks burned at the idea, "Well, no. But I can be a blending-in cheerleader. It could be done!" She added at his sceptical look.

He sighed and shrugged, "I'd just hate to see you become one of them. Don't lose the Irish charm," He joked.

Raine rolled her eyes, "I couldn't if I tried." was her dry reply, before continuing, "And believe me, I've tried."

The system of lunch was still foreign to her after two weeks in the new school. There were set cliques and groups that took over each table, and rarely did people cross from those tables to others. It was strange to her - but at the same time, she supposed, it made sense. Birds of a feather flock together and all that. Mouth was one of the only people she knew that floated from groups; he was friends with everyone. She sat with him wherever he went because he was her only friend, truly. It meant that she was gaining acquaintances quickly though, but most forgot her name by the time the lunch was over. Again, she was more than happy with that. Reputation was glorified.

But It seemed to be her lucky day today as Brooke waved over Mouth from her spot at the basketball players and cheerleaders table. It was the elite for all intents and purposes, and not to mention the table that she had been dying to make an appearance at since she started at the school.

"Mouth, you haven't sat with me all year! I was beginning to think you'd ditched me," Brooke joked, winking at him. She turned to Raine, and Raine was somehow startled by this. She had been invisible to Brooke for so long that she was for some reason rocked by Brooke's intent gaze. She then turned sheepish, "I'm sorry, I'm not great with names… Mine's Brooke, who are you?"

The question could have been rude, but Raine didn't take it that way and instead replied honestly, "Raine Taylor - no worries, I get that a lot. New here."

"Ah, fresh meat!" A boy chimed, with dark hair and broad shoulders, though he sounded like a tool in Raine's opinion. Nonetheless, she was unsure of how to respond and became a little flustered.

"Tim, shut up." Rachel - the one Raine couldn't forget because Mouth fancied her - snapped. Despite what she said, the gleam in her eyes read different. It, too, screamed fresh meat.

Brooke smiled at her again, her dimples making a dazzling appearance and Raine felt like she might be staring. The girl in question didn't seem to notice - either that, or she had grown accustomed to it. "Well Raine, as Mouth's friend, you're welcome to sit here whenever you want."

A blonde girl groaned, "Seriously, Brooke? We don't even know her.." She sent Raine a scathing look, and she shirked back. What had she done to warrant _that?_

"Teresa, shut up." Rachel said, smirking. It seemed she and Brooke controlled what happened at this table. Raine studied Rachel for a moment; a ruthless bitch is what she had heard some girls in the toilet call her, and she carried herself as if this were the truth. From what Raine had bore witness to so far, she had a fancy with telling things like it is. Raine admired it to some extent, but not across the line where it filtered into malicious or tactless. Rachel certainly was beautiful, and Raine supposed it was a requirement to effectively own a school. There seemed to be quite a few of those around Tree Hill though. Shining red hair that fell to just below her shoulders, deep brown eyes that held a Omni-present glint for mischief. She held the same aura of confidence as Brooke, but for some reason, she was more intimidating. Even though it was clear to Raine that it was Brooke who called the shots.

She was drawn from her thoughts by a boy she knew to be the Captain of the basketball team, sitting down next to Brooke. She glanced up at him and gave him a small smile, "Hey hotshot. You're a little late."

"Something kept me," was his elusive reply, but the look in his eyes said that he'd tell her later. Which was interesting.

"Hotshot.." Rachel pondered, though it was clear it was his nickname - whether used by everyone, or just Brooke, she had no idea. "Weren't so hot last game, were you, Scott?"

He only smiled, as if indulging her, "You're so witty, Rachel."

She shrugged, "I try."

"I'm dreading cheerleader tryouts. They're the worst part of this whole captain thing.." Brooke groaned, and Raine's ears prickled.

Evidently, so did Rachel's. "Well, I'd be more than happy to take that burden from your shoulders!"

"Nice try, Gattina."

"Raine's thinking of trying out, actually." Mouth said, smiling, and she realised that they were all looking at her.

"Um, yeah… Thought it might be a good idea…"

"It's a great idea!" Brooke smiled, "You'd be a great addition to the team. Let's hope you've rhythm," she winked.

"Although god knows half our team doesn't…." Rachel replied dryly, and gave Teresa a pointed look. The girl's rebuttal was to throw a chip at her, which narrowly missed. Rachel laughed. After that, everyone gradually separated into separate conversations, Mouth falling into one with Rachel that Raine didn't really want to contribute to. Instead she took to what she did best - listening. She was particularly enthralled with Brooke and Nathan, who were talking closely about something. Brooke didn't look very happy, and Nathan was peering anxiously into her eyes that were focused on anything but him.

Brooke suddenly stood up, plastered a smile on for everyone else, and excused herself for the bathroom. "Brooke, I-"

"I have to go to the bathroom." She cut Nathan off, and walked briskly away. Raine knew this was her chance. After a beat, she let Mouth know that she had to go to the toilet, which he had expressed his delight in her telling him.

Raine laughed and left quickly for the bathrooms. The place was empty at mid-lunch, so she knew it would be easy to determine which toilet Brooke was in. She found her quite fast, and stood in the mirror next to her. Under the pretence of fixing her hair, Raine primped herself with Brooke. Her eyes glanced over at the girl in the reflection of the other mirror, and she finally gathered the courage to talk.

"Are you okay?"

Brooke jumped, obviously lost in her thoughts. A smile shined on her face, and Raine marvelled at how well she hid every, single thought and emotion. "Of course, why?"

"I just thought you looked a little bogged down. Understandable!"

A curious, yet guarded, expression overcame her, "Why?"

"Well, that fight a few weeks back… looked pretty dramatic."

Brooke took once last glance in the mirror, "Yeah. Yeah, it was.. I'll talk to you later Taylor, better be getting back to lunch." Raine wasn't sure whether Brooke had gotten her first and last name confused, or just decided to call her by her surname.

"Oh, I'll come with. I was just fixing my hair."

The brunette narrowed her eyes, assessing her, "You followed me here."

Raine sighed, knowing she was absolutely dreadful at lying, "I honestly just wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed a bit flustered when you left - and distressed by whatever Nathan said. I just can't figure you out, but want to help you out. I don't know why, so don't ask, but I just feel like I could help you." She closed her eyes briefly, knowing how stupid she sounded and how many times she must have used the word 'just'.

Brooke didn't respond, but instead began walking out the door, "Come on, lunch awaits. The show must go on!"

And that struck Raine, because that was the best way to describe all that was happening; a show. Each of them came to school and played their parts, then walked away with their inner most feelings only exposing themselves at their weakest times.

Seeing that the head cheerleader had gone far ahead, Raine got a move on to catch up. She had a lot of questions that needed answering… but only one of them could. Question was, who would?

Little did Raine know, she would be getting some answers by the end of the week.

* * *

"Next." Came a sharp, clipped town that screamed impatience and a little annoyance. Brooke Davis had just gone through ten people who couldn't cheer to save their life. Raine could see the tension build in her shoulders, in contrast to Rachel, who was enjoying tearing each girl thoroughly. The others looked just as bored as Brooke.

Raine stepped up nervously - the end justified the means, she kept reminding herself. She had to do this, no matter her hatred of attention. Raine was unremarkable, and she liked it that way. Brooke raised a brow, "Raine Taylor, never done gymnastics nor been on a cheerleading team. Or done dancing. Here's hoping, Raine. Good luck." She gave her a small smile, and Raine returned it.

She pressed play, and that was all she really remembered.

* * *

Everything was bleary around her, and the harsh light blinded her at first. Her eyes were sore, was that normal? Her body felt stiff, as if she had been lying in the same spot for a while, and her head throbbed. What had happened to her? A glance around told Raine she was in the hospital. White, stark walls assailed her and Raine blinked a few times.

"Oh, you're awake!" She jumped at the voice, but could identify the raspy voice instantly already. But why the hell would Brooke be waiting with her? _What had happened? _Her head was a little sore.

Then it all came back to her, and Raine groaned loudly in embarrassment. "Oh, god."

"It wasn't that bad. We've seen worse today, believe me - you're still a front runner!"

Raine managed a small laugh, "I can't believe I knocked myself out before I could even start." She _hadn't _seen the beam above the radio, unfortunately for her.

"We'll give you another shot, don't worry about it. Just rest up! We cut the auditions short, so you can audition with the rest on Monday - if you're all patched up, anyway." Brooke added, waving her hand over Raine's body to indicate her current state.

"Thanks, Brooke. It was nice of you to wait." She meant that sincerely, too.

"Not at all, I missed Algebra, thanks to you," Brooke winked. "Besides, I look out for my team and friends, and you've a possibility of becoming either."

"Good." was all Raine could think to say, but knew it wasn't exactly the best choice of words as Brooke raised a brow. She seemed to let it go then though and relaxed back into the seat.

"There's a party on Saturday, you coming?" Raine's eyes bulged and she stuttered to reply. Did she want to go? It would be great to get to know one of 'them', but with the time in between, who would she talk to? Before she confirmed, Raine asked apprehensively, "Is Mouth going?"

"Well, it's Bevin's party, so everyone's invited!" Brooke laughed, "I'll say it to him tonight, but you may have to cajole him into going."

"Tonight?"

"I'll call him to tell him." She clarified.

Raine nodded in understanding. "I don't know.."

"You're coming, it's settled!" Brooke said excitedly, "I love new people at parties. It's usually interesting to see their reactions to the small town parties," she laughed. "And you'll have to get used to a cracking social life if you become a cheerleader."

"This is true.." Raine mused.

A silence, not uncomfortable, fell between them that was broken by Brooke's phone buzzing. She jumped slightly and glanced at the caller, and immediately her expression turned apologetic. "I've got to go, sorry, Raine. I'll call you tomorrow about the party though?"

"Sounds good." She told her honestly, plans already forming about what she could find out at this party. Brooke left and Raine connected the dots.. Parties meant alcohol.. Which meant drunk teens… which usually meant loose tongues.

Yes, Raine was certainly looking forward to this party a lot more already.

* * *

Wow, it has been long, hasn't it? This was the chosen story of my other thing, and also, it's the only one I really want to write. I've changed my mind about it definitely being Brucas by the way, you'll just have to see ;) Hope to update this again very soon. Any thoughts or guesses, feel free to send them my way.

Next chapter: Haley, Jake, Lucas all play a more central part to the story. An argument leads Raine to some surprising conclusions.

I know Raine's obsessing a little, but we'll get to that later - it's basically because her lack of a life. What can you do. :L I'm changing the name from "How to Save a Life" to something else shortly, by the way. Hope no confusion is caused, it's just I changed around the plot a little, which had an impact on the title!

_**Rae.**_


End file.
